


My neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it.

by NiallSmile



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction, Original Work, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Mystery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiallSmile/pseuds/NiallSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Geoff Ramsey has more kids and everyone in this story has a fucked up background or it just fucked up in general. Also Louis Tomlinson isn't as straight as he thought he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing that I'm posting on here, so bare with me. I've been throwing these ideas around almost all summer and I needed to get it down. It's a little confusing at first and I'm thinking of changing a couple things, so it'll probably get worse. This is a crossover of AH and One Direction and original characters. There's a lot of age changes so be ready. There will be p.o.v., so I hope this doesn't make anyone bored. Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for wasting your time. Also shoutout to Halsey for the title.

I don't think I knew how mean anyone could be until the year of fourth grade. It was the middle of the year, just when everyone's getting comfortable with each other and there's excitement because Christmas is coming soon. I remember receiving the project handout from our teacher just as December was around the corner. I was excited, I could make a poster to put all of my favorite people on it _and_ color on it. When I went home that day, I threw the paper at my dad and we got to work. I was more than happy to work with my dad on this because this was the year that my little sister was born and it was almost as if I didn't exist sometimes. 

We worked on the poster for two hours, my brothers came in adding little drawings here and there. I had never been so proud of a school project. We were to present them later in the week and I was beyond excited. As the days went on, I was almost bursting with excitement.

When it was my turn to present on that dreadful Wednesday, I took a deep breath and the teacher taped my poster to the chalk board so I could tell everyone a little about my family. I was so proud of myself. For some reason, in the middle of my presentation, some asshole started laughing and whispering. Soon the entire room was. I turned bright red and started to stutter. I completely froze. It was so bad the teacher had to drag me to my seat. 

I never finished my presentation. 

I wondered why everyone was laughing at me and I swore my face was red for the rest of the day. It wasn't until I was walking outside at the end of the day to meet up with my brothers, when I found out what was so funny. 

"Look! It's the freak!" I had never turned around so fast in my life. "I'm not a freak!" I had almost yelped at the boy who was pointing and laughing at me. "I'm not!" This only made him laugh harder, I wanted to rip his pudgy little fingers right off. "Yes you are! You're from a family of freaks! So that makes you a freak! Your freak family is like the circus!" It wasn't until this moment that I realized just how odd my family actually was.

My mum and dad had started dating when they graduated high school. My mother an aspiring lawyer and my father a band member. They had been surprised when they got news of my brother Gavin. And three years later they decided to have Liam. The way I like to remember this part of the story is different from what actually happened; two years after Liam, they were told they'd be having another boy. They were sad because they had been hoping for a little girl this time, but they got used to it. But then when the time came, I was the outcome, not the little boy they thought they were having. This is the part where I'd like to say my mother was just a little resentful of me, but now that I'm older, I realize she just hated me.

She hated me so much, she left two days before my third birthday. I don't remember much about her, I try not to. With her gone it was me and three boys. Naturally I grew up as a tom boy. I hated pink and never wore shoes or socks. You would have to force me to stay still long enough to brush my hair. I never played with barbies, I played soccer with my brothers. 

The year I turned five, Griffon came into the picture. She made my dad so happy and we loved her to death. She helped Gavin with his homework, and she would help Liam with his medicine, and she hugged me all the time. My mother had never hugged me, not once. And four years later when Millie came along, I was happy as ever. 

Until, of course, that jackass started making jokes about it. And it never stopped. The circus jokes, the name calling. None of it. Neither did the additions to my family. It was like all of a sudden I had all of these aunts and uncles I'd never heard anything about. 

\---

 

When I was sixteen, I got involved with the wrong guy. He liked to use me as a punching bag and I just liked to feel something. I didn't tell anyone. I couldn't. He had threatened a lot of things, death, more pain, even killing my family. Of course, I knew who my father was and what he did. And I knew these were just empty threats, but I was still horrified. I stayed and let him beat the life out of me. It was a slow process, but no one had noticed. None of my friends, no family members, no one.

One day, I had had enough. I was stumbling down a flight of stairs to try and make it to my phone because I had to get out. I had to get away. I don't remember what happened after I made it to the kitchen. I remember reaching for my phone and a horrible pain in my head.

I must have reached my phone and called Liam, because when I woke up I was in a hospital bed with my brothers leaning on the bed. They had so many questions and I tried to answer them all in my confused state. They seemed satisfied when our father got there. I was confused as to why only Gavin was leaving, but decided not to worry about it. 

When Gavin came to visit me the next day, he had blood under his nails and a black eye, but I didn't bat an eyelash. He held my hand a little tighter that day, his eyes a little more warm. That's when I knew all of my suspicions were true. My father and oldest brother were part of the AH Crew. But Liam, Liam was part of something too, I didn't know what at the time. But it wasn't long before I found out. 

It was a week before I was released from the hospital. I was to be put on bedrest until my broken ribs healed (and when did that happen?). Liam was there to take me home with the family and then he was kissing my cheek and getting on a plane. That would be the last I would see him for a year and a half. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it's a little short, but I'm still trying to get into the swing of this story. I hope you like it!


End file.
